Allegiant: MY WAY!
by trisandtobias46
Summary: After Insurgent and Divergent, Tobias and Tris venture outside the fence. But what will they find?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm writing the third book of Divergent- Allegiant- to please all you annoyed and obsessed souls as we all wait for Allegiant to be released. However: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH. **

Chapter One

The train rumbles. Tobias sits next to me, his hand on my thigh. He hasn't brought up Edith Prior since we found out who she was, and for that I'm glad. We had our reunion with Tori, Christina, Uriah and everyone else, but it wasn't that meaningful. I consisted of a few hugs and a few squeezes of the hand. We'll have to get off the train eventually and walk, beyond the barriers, to a safer place. But for now, we sit, waiting, in silence.

"Are you alright?" Tobias whispers into my ear, clearly concerned and over everything that's happened.

I nod. "I'll be better once we're alone." I say, looking him the eye for the first time in what seems like forever. He touches my cheek, and his other arm wraps around me.

"Try and get some sleep," he tells me. "I'll be right here." He adds, clearly noticing the panicked look in my eyes. I won't be able to sleep. Not without him. The nightmares will chill me right down to my core, and I'll have no one to grab onto but him. I nod, shifting so my head lies on his lap and my legs stretch out into the door. Her brushes my hair out of my face and continues the gesture, grabbing my hand with his other.

I do sleep, long enough to stay unconscious until we had to jump off the train. Tobias grabs my hand and we jump down together. I land on my right shoulder. The one I got shot in. I groan, tears running down my cheeks. Tobias helps me up, and, to my surprise, lifts me off my feet and caries me down the road.

After walking for what seems like forever, Uriah speaks up. "Four!" he exclaims, his face lighting up. "Four, there's a light over there!" Tobias turns his head, and nearly drops me in shock.

"He's right! There is!" Tobias exclaims, letting me back down on my own two feet. We all run towards the house, all ten of us, screaming and cheering.

The man opens the door to me and Tobias standing in front of everyone else. "Why hello there!" he says cheerfully. His expression fades when he sees all of us, bloody and bruised. "What's happened to you all?" he asks, clearly concerned.

I put on the most desperate face I can and say, "Please sir, all of us have traveled such a long way and we need food water and shelter. We all are injured and need somewhere safe to treat out wounds. Would you mind if we stayed here for a few days?" And then we all wait. The man's house if large but ragged looking, and could easily fit all ten of us and more.

"Well sure! I've got tons of space. After all, it's just me and Caleb stayin' here." He says. My eyes widen. _Caleb. _Caleb who? It couldn't be _my _Caleb, could it? No, it couldn't. I look up at Tobias, who looks back at me, concerned. The man leads us inside. Tobias and I fall back, letting Uriah and Christina get ahead of us.

"We can worry about this tomorrow." I tell him. He nods, understanding what I'm saying. The man begins to talk, and I redirect my attention to him.

"My name is Alaric," he says. He is skinny and looks as if he's around 45. His reddish-brown hair sticks up at all angles and his gray shirt and jeans suggest that he must have been sleeping. "Whatever you need, you can ask me. Take any room you want except for the first rooms on the right and left side of the hallway. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to sleep." He nods at me and then walks to the stairwell, his bare feet making the stairs creek.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Tobias asks me, his blue eyes looking tired.

I shake my head. "Give me ten minutes to make sure everyone is okay, the I'll go upstairs." I say.

"Okay." I walk over to Christina and Uriah. Uriah is helping Christina with her knife wound. It looks good; the bleeding has stopped and it really isn't as big as I thought, but she still can't walk. I swallow hard.

"Uriah, get me a bandage from Tori's bag. Then get me some scissors and thread." I say to him. He obeys me quickly.

"Are you going to stich me with a sewing kit?" Christina asks me, shocked.

"What else can I do?" I ask her, my temper rising. I stich her quickly- not really knowing what I'm doing, but hoping I'm not killing her- and the approach Tobias, who sits in a corner with some other soldiers. He smiles at me when I get over there. "Can we go now?" I ask him. I need sleep, in a bed. He nods, standing and slipping and arm around me. He leads me up the stairs and down the hall with a bunch of rooms. Alaric sits in a rocking chair in the doorway, as if waiting for the two of us to come upstairs.

"Can I get you two a room?" Alaric asks us, smirking.

I scowl at him, but then nod. "We're both exhausted, and we kinda just want to be alone."

"Sure." Alaric says, he leads us down the hall to the last room in the hall. He opens the door with a key. When he opens the door, my mouths drops wide open in shock. The bed is huge, and covered in a blue comforter. The pillows are fluffed and there are two stacks of clothes on the bed: on male and one female. "This used to be my son and daughter's room," Alaric says. He pauses at the door, as if being scared to enter.

"What happened?" Tobias asks

"They left me. Along with their mother. That was three years ago today. Their clothes should fit you." Alaric responds.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Alaric smiles. "No biggy," he says, shaking it off. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then." And he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Tobias redirects his attention to me. "You don't mind sharing a room?" he asks me. I shake my head. He nods. "You should get changed." He tells me. I nod again. I rummage through the stack of clothes until I find a pair of black sweatpants and a bright yellow shirt. I turn away from Tobias, though I know he watches me as I lift my shirt above my head and slip the yellow one on, and then as I unbutton my pants and slip on the black ones. My cheeks warm and I smile. I turn around, looking him in the eyes.

"Your turn." I say, smirking. I throw him blue jeans and a black shirt, the thing I think he will look most attractive in.

"Fine." He turns his back from me and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his tattoos. He slips on the black shit and strips out of his pants, pulling the jeans on. He turns back to me, smiling. I bite my lip. I cross the room in two strides and draw his lips down to mine.

The soft pressure of his lips comfort me, and I don't want it to stop. He doesn't resist, and lets me kiss him for around three minutes before he pulls away. "You should sleep." He tells me, his face inches form mine. He kisses the tip of my nose and leads me over to the bed. He undoes the covers and swipes me off my feet. I screech, laughing. He places me on the bed lightly and drapes the covers over me. Then, he crawls right in next to me. He kisses me one last time just as I drift off to sleep. I don't hear the one thing I want to hear, the one thing I should have heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Divergent or Allegiant or the characters. Wish I did though. **

**Chapter Two**

Tobias is still next to me when I wake, but he's still asleep. His arm is draped around me in a deathly tight grip, so I can't get up. I try to wiggle out, but it's no use. I sigh. I don't want to wake him up, because he probably hasn't slept this soundly in a long time. I try to fall back asleep, but it's no use. I stay flipped onto my side for what seems like forever before he wakes up.

"Morning." I say, smiling. My voice is still thick with sleep.

He lifts his arm from me and stretches, groaning. "Morning."

I shift, lying on my back. He turns, looking down at me while he lays on his side. I prop me head up on my elbow and out my other hand up to his face. He smiles down at me. I cock my head at him. He looks down at me, worried. I sigh, dropping my hand. "What is it?" he asks, worried.

"What if this Caleb is really, well… my Caleb?" I ask.

He smiles down at me. "Tris, how many Calebs are there in the world?" I shrug. "Too many for this Caleb to be your Caleb."

"Okay."

I stare at him and he stares back, his blue eyes mesmerizing me. I bite my lip, waiting. He doesn't do what I thought he would, though, so I draw his lips down to mine.

He doesn't resist, but pulls away quickly. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head. "What? Tobias what's wrong?" He says nothing. He gets out of bed, standing. I climb out, too. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

He shakes his head. "It's not that, Tris, it's just that…well, you're so much different then what you used to be. You're not as reserved and nervous."

"Tobias, I'm not having this conversation right now. We can talk about this another time." I say, walking over to the stack of clothes.

"Well I am, Tris." He says, grabbing my waist. He turns me around, forcing me to face him.

"What?" I ask, my temper rising.

He sighs. "Never mind. Just get dressed."

"No. I'm not going to get dressed until you tell me what's wrong."

He hesitates, and just before he leans down he says, "Nothing." And he presses his lips to mine.

I kiss him, hard, my fingers finding the hem of his t-shirt. I grab it and lift it over his head, he doesn't resist. He leans down and lies on the bed, my legs straddling him on either side of his legs. I kiss him again, harder. As if he knows what to do know, he reaches down and pulls my shirt over my head and throws it across the room, revealing my black bra. He smile, and I lean down to kiss him again. Just as my fingers find the buttons of his jeans, a knock comes from the door. He removes his hands from my back and I sit up straight, suddenly alarmed and pulled back into reality.

"Can I come in?" Christina's high voice comes from the other side of the door. Tobias opens his mouth to say something, but I put my finger to his lips to hush him. Then, I slip my arm from one of my bra straps and go to answer the door.

I open it the slightest, just so my head and arm not in the bra strap shows. "Hi, Christina," She stares at me with wide eyes. "Now's not the best time, but I'll talk to you when we come down for breakfast."

She blinks rapidly, as if adjusting to what she sees and hears. Then she nods. "Okay. Sorry to… Interrupt."

I bite my lip. "Thanks." I close the door and walk back over to Tobias, who's trying his hardest not to laugh. "We should um… get dressed." I tell him.

He laughs. "Okay. Yeah, we probably should get something to eat." I bite my lip. He throws me a purple shirt and black pants. I take off my pants and slip on the new ones, and then put on my shirt. When I turn around, Tobias is already dressed. It is all I can do not to run back over there and kiss him. So instead, I hold my hand out to him. He takes it, opens the door for me and we walk downstairs, rejoining reality.

Uriah and Christina stand in the corner of the room, drinking something out of two run down mugs. Tori stands with Alaric, who's leaning on the sink with another mug in his hand. "Well it's about time!" Alaric exclaims, handing the mug to Tori and walking towards us. "We all thought you were dead!" I laugh nervously. Christina looks at me, smirking. I roll my eyes. Tobias smiles. Uriah and Tori both look at the three of us, clearly confused. I decide to stand next to Alaric, who stands by the sink again as Tori rushes over to talk to Tobias.

"Where's this Caleb that you stay with?" I ask, the nervous energy building up inside me.

"He's probably still upstairs. He tends to sleep late." Alaric responds.

"Mm." I nod.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Alaric asks me, refilling his mug with what seems to be coffee.

I shrug. "Sure." He nods, handing me a plate with a bagel and eggs on it. Alaric seems to be factionless, but this is not the type of luxury a factionless would have. They wouldn't have this good of a home, the clothes or the food Alaric has. I don't ask questions, though. I take the plate of food and eat the eggs, leaving the bagel for Tobias. I place the plate on the counter, thank Alaric and walk over to where Uriah and Christina stand.

"Hi." I say to them when I get over there. Uriah smiles at me.

"What's this Christina's telling me about that involves her walking on you and Tobi-"He starts, but I cut him off.

"Don't say it." I snap at him. He closes his mouth immediately.

Christina changes the subject. "So do you think this Caleb is… our Caleb?"

"Oh good I hope not." Uriah says.

"Given our luck, it probably is." I say, the doubt in my voice unmistakable.

And then he enters. Dark haired, green-eyed and unmistakably my brother.

**I'm torturing you with a cliffhanger! I'm gonna post the next chapter after I get a review for this ne! Luv you all**

**Trisandtobias46**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Divergent or the characters, but I do own this story line. (Not the title)**

Chapter Three

Tobias crosses the room quickly to wrap his arms around my waist. I don't think it's meant to comfort me, I'm pretty sure he's doing it so I don't grab a knife and stab him or something.

"Morning Caleb!" Alaric says cheerfully, handing Caleb a plate of food.

"What's going on, Ric?" Caleb asks. Clearly he hasn't noticed us yet.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We have visitors!" Alaric exclaims, wrapping an arm around Tori. I raise my eyebrow at her. She shrugs.

That's when Caleb notices me. His eyes wander to where Tori shrugged, and he finds me, Uriah on my right, Tobias on my left with his arm around my waist, and Christina standing just behind Uriah.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks.

"Nope," I say. "Just Tris."

"Do you two know each other?" Alaric asks, his eyes rapidly shifting from Caleb to me. Everyone else is silent.

"She's my sister." Caleb explains to Alaric.

"Well you didn't tell me you had a sister, Caleb." Alaric replies.

"Was. I was his sister." I say, the anger in my voice unmistakable.

"Well then." Alaric says.

"Tris, let's go back upstairs." Tobias says, squeezing my waist. I stand still, planted in my spot, staring at Caleb.

He walks toward me, his green eyes glistening with tears. "Tris." He wraps his arms around me, forcing me into a hug. My body stiffens and Tobias lets go of my waist. I don't return the hug. I keep my arms stiff at my sides. Caleb can tell I'm not enjoying this, and pulls away from me. He keeps his hands on my arms, though. All I can think is that I want them _off._

Tobias grabs my arm. "Let her go." He snarls at Caleb. Caleb immediately releases my arms. "Come on, Tris." Tobias says, tugging on my arm. I cringe into his side and he pulls me out of the room and upstairs into out room.

"I don't understand," I say. "He sided with the Erudite! If he sided with them, then why is he living with a factionless crazy man?"

"Maybe he was kicked out." Tobias says, not fully paying attention to me. He's lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why would they kick him out though?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Did they think he was going to betray them and run back to us?"

He shrugs again.

"Or was he already planning a move against them and they caught him?"

He shrugs.

"Stop shrugging!" I snap at him.

He sits up and makes his best effort to look interested.

"Well?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "I really don't know Tris. But if I had to guess what happened, I would say that he ran away to come back to us. He realized his choice was un-loyal and regretted it, and decided to find us, but couldn't. He found an old house in the woods and decided to inspect it and found Alaric instead. He settled with him for now and waited until the fighting died down. That's my hypothesis."

I sigh. "Yeah, maybe." I admit. I walk over and lie down next to him on the bed. I let my hand graze his cheek, rubbing my fingers absently over the side of his face. He slides his hand down to grasp mine, and I don't refuse. He seems to have put what happened with Edith Prior beside him and is devoting all of himself to me. He must understand what I'm feeling right now. I need comfort, someone who can stand with me no matter what. And right now, that's what he's trying to do. I let him pull my chin up, lean down close and press his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. I shift, swinging my leg over him and sitting on top of him. I lean back down, kissing him aggressively. He untwines his fingers from mine and moves his hand to my back, his hands slipping under my shirt. His hands are warm against my back, almost too warm. It feels good, though. The warmth comforts me.

A sudden knock after about ten minutes causes us to break apart. I push him away, attempting to crawl out from under him- I really don't remember how he got on top of me- and failing. He rolls off of me, standing and walking to the door. I expect it to be Caleb, or even Christian and Uriah, but instead Alaric stands in the doorway.

"Hi." He says, clearly feeling out of place. His eyes find me, still lying flat on my back, breathless and flushed.

"Hi." Tobias says, a smile creeping across his face. Clearly he can tell that _I _wasn't going to say anything, because I was still lying there, not moving.

"I'm sorry. Was I...um…interrupting something?" Alaric asks, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"No. No, Not at all." I say, standing. I pull my shirt down casually, but I'm pretty sure he notices.

"Well. I…um, just wanted to tell you about a few things," Alaric says. Good. He doesn't want to talk about Caleb. I hope. "First of all, Tris, I think you should go downstairs and talk to Caleb. He's in bad shape over what happened earlier. Second of all, I know somewhere you two might be interested in." I wasn't really paying attention to what he said about Caleb, I stopped listening when he said _"Talk to Caleb." _Not going to happen. That caught my attention again, though. "There's a lake just behind the house a few hundred yards into the woods. It's private, enclosed and very romantic."

Well he's figured us out really well. He knows we desperately want to be alone, but there's no way we're able to anymore because we're always with other people, traveling in a pack.

"Thanks, Alaric. We might head out in a few minutes." Tobias says after a few minutes.

"Well, make sure you're back by dinner. And it looks like it might rain, too." Alaric warns us. I nod. Tobias nods, smiling at me. Alaric waves at me and leaves the room. Tobias approaches me, standing by the window.

"Do you want to go?" He asks, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turn and look back at him, my face inches from his. I nod. "Of course I do."

I put on a long shirt that has so kind of state from the 2000s on it, leaving off my pants but keeping on my bra and underwear. Tobias wears shorts and an undershirt he tells me he's going to take off in the water. I smile. I open the door and we walk down the stairs trying to avoid anyone else. The only person we run into is Alaric, who nods at us. He opens the back door for me and steps out behind me. We walk to the lake together, hand in hand. As Alaric said, it's about 800 yards into the woods. It's pretty, with plants surrounding it on both sides, and a swing coming down from the trees. The lake itself is a dark blue. I test the temperature of the water. It's surprisingly warm. I step into the water hesitantly. It goes up to my waist once I've stepped in. Tobias, however, doesn't hesitate. He just jumps into the water, not caring how deep the water it is. Evidentially it's pretty deep, because he jumps in and comes to the surface of the water, almost falling when he realizes how deep it is. He swims in a little farther, so much that he can stand, but nothing more than his shoulders and above are showing.

"C'mon Tris!" He calls to me, smiling. "It's not that cold!"

I laugh, and call, "You're just gonna have to come and get me!"

He doesn't hesitate. He swims toward me, coming up when he's about six feet away from me. He approaches me, lifting me up when he reaches me. I screech, laughing as spins me around. He smiles at me, his dark blue eyes lighting up.

"I told you I'd get you!" He says, carrying me out into the deeper water. I screech, trying to escape from him, but he holds me tight, not letting me go. He drops me, and I submerge under water. I come up, not being able to stand. I shove him jokingly but then pull myself towards him, wrapping my legs around his waist so I can stay above water. I'm soaking wet, and so is he, but I don't care. He smiles just as I pull his mouth into mine.

The kiss is wet and soggy, but underneath everything, I feel the general tension that Tobias brings to the kiss. His lips are warm under the water, and his eyelashes brush against my cheek as he opens his eyes. Mine are closed, and I can tell that he's hinting for me to open them I hesitate before opening my eyes, but when I do, I'm pleased. His dark blue eyes are closer to mine than they've ever been.

I break away from the kiss and think about that day after my fear landscape, when I was in his apartment.

"_Are you alright, Tris?" He asks me. I am laying on his bed, the side of my cheek pressed against his bare chest. _

"_Yes," I say. I am really. I'm not nervous at all. "Are you? I can hear your heartbeat, and it's extremely fast." _

"_Well, that's not because I'm nervous," He says, moving one of his hands along my cheek. "I have a question." _

"_And that is?" I ask, curiosity overtaking me. _

"_In one of your fears, you seemed to be drowning. Was that really your fear, Tris? Or was it something else?" He asks me. _

"_No, it wasn't my fear. My fear was being out of control." I tell him. It's true; in drowning, you have no control. The control goes to the water. _

"_So the other night, on the train, when you sat on my lap and kissed me, were you afraid?" He asks. _

_I think back to that night on the train. "I guess...maybe a little."_

"_Well, that makes sense. You were on my lap, and in my arms, so I had more control. You seemed nervous." He tells me. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Maybe you should be in control of our… _physical _relationship for a while." He tells me. _

"_I don't know, I mean…" I trail off, not knowing what else to say. _

"_Tris, I know you're scared, but I don't want to push you too far. If you control us, I don't have to risk it." He says. _

"_I don't want to push you too far, either." I say. He has limits, just like I do. _

"_Tris, whatever's okay with you is okay with me." _

He did say that, so I have proof. So if I want this, he'll be okay with that. And I do want this. Right now.

"Let's go back." I say.

"But we're alone." He counters.

"Tobias…" Then he understands what I'm saying.

He smiles. "Okay. Let's go back."

Then the rain starts. I run out of the water and grab my towel. He grabs his shirt and shoes, and we run back to the house.

**A/N: So what does Tris mean? I know. You might know. I'm watching a really funny episode of Supernatural right now. Dean's gonna need a bigger mouth. **

**Anyways, I'm not gonna update for a few days because I'm not done with chapter four and I'm really busy tomorrow. So I'll update soon, maybe Monday or Tuesday. **

**Anyways, Luv trisandtobias46**

**Ps comment of you've ever watched Supernatural! **

"**This isn't funny Dean the voice says I'm almost out of minutes!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. Sorry it took so long. Still don't own Divergent Characters. **

Chapter Four

My back presses into the wall, the water in my hair sticking me to the wall. We took our time getting back to the house, the rain soaking us along with the water from the lake. I draw his lips to mine, and pull him into me. I lift his shirt above my head and his hands linger on the hem of mine. I nod, his lips still on mine, and he lifts it over my head. My fingers find the buttons of his jeans and undo them with the zipper. He carries me to the bed, sets me down, and pulls back to look at me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks me.

I nod. "I'm fine."

He nods, pressing his lips down to mine again. He slips out of his pants and I slip out of mine. He kisses me, again, hard, and together, we get lost in each other.

********PAGE BREAK********

We're lying next to each other, him on his back and me on my stomach, the covers going up to our waists. My arms are gathered up to my chest. It's around 1 o'clock in the morning, but then again we've been upstairs since 4. He's asleep next to me, his eyes closed and his breath steady. I stare at him from a minute, taking in his features. His eyes are closed and his eyelashes are long. His lips are parted and I am so close that I can feel the warm breath against my forehead. I prop myself up on my elbow, pulling the covers up so they cover my entire body but my shoulders and up. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me, his eyes crinkling.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he says. "Are you tired?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Have you even slept?" He asks me.

"No," I say.

"Well, you should sleep." He tells me.

"No." I say.

He smiles. "Can you say anything but no?"

"Yes, I said hi earlier!" I say, slapping his arm.

"Good! We're making progress." He says jokingly.

I slap his arm again. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry," his lower lip pouts.

"I forgive you." I say, leaning down to kiss him.

He pulls away after a few seconds. "Sleep." He tells me.

I don't resist this time. I press my face against his cheek and fall asleep.

********PAGE BREAK********

We wake at the same time. I grab a robe off the counter and wrap it around me. It's blue lace with a white ribbon tying around the middle. Tobias grabs jeans off the floor and pulls them on, along with a shirt. I pull on a red shirt and black pants, smooth down my hair and we walk downstairs, hand in hand.

"Where were you yesterday?" Christina asks when we come downstairs. "You had breakfast and then both of you just disappeared for the entire day!"

"Alaric showed us a lake behind the house and we spent the entire day there." I lie smoothly.

"Liar." She's got me now.

"Hey, part of that wasn't a lie!" I say.

"Oh yeah, then what's the other part of the story?" I knew she would get it out of me somehow.

"C'mon, I'll tell you upstairs." I lead her upstairs and into the room I share with Tobias.

"Alright spill." She says, sitting down on our unmade bed.

"Okay, okay," I sigh, looking her in the eyes, and say: "Remember that fear of intimacy I had?" She nods. "Well… let's just say I got over it."

She squeal, her smile stretching all the way across her face. "That's great, Tris. Now it's my turn."

"Okay…"

"Uriah and I kissed." She says.

"What?" I scream. "When? How? What Happened?"

"Well, yesterday, we were sitting up in my room waiting for you to come back-which you didn't- we were talking about everything we had ever lost, and I just kind of, leaned in and…well, kissed him." She smiles.

"That's so great!" I say.

"Tris, get down here!" Tobias yells from downstairs.

I give Christina a confused look and we both walk downstairs. When we get there we find Caleb. And Uriah. Carrying Alaric, who's unconscious. And bleeding from the gut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm trying to get these done today- I might even do pre- Capture the Flag, Capture the Flag, and then I think I might do Veronica's version of Four's POV for the knife scene in my Divergent from Four's POV. Anyways, enjoy. **

Chapter Five

I rush to Uriah's side, and, not being afraid of what I might see, I rip off Alaric's shirt. The knife wound isn't that big, but it's fairly deep. It shouldn't harm any of his internal organs, though.

"Okay. This isn't that bad. Tori c'mere." I say. She walks over to me.

"What is it, Tris?" She asks.

"Go hold his hand." I say.

"What, why me?" She asks, disgusted.

"Just do it, Tori!" She does as told, and stays on my side, holding his hand.

"Uriah, Caleb, lie him down on the table. Tobias, help them." I instruct.

"Tobias, Tobias who?" Uriah asks, confused. He gets it once he sees Tobias helping Caleb.

"Okay, Caleb does Alaric have any disinfectant in here?" Caleb nods. "Go get it then please." Caleb goes through the cabinets before finding a dark brown bottle. "Thanks. Uriah, get me a piece of fabric please."

"Like what?" He asks, clueless. Without wanting to go through any more explanation, I take off my shirt, revealing my blue bra to everyone in the room. No one seems to notice though, given the fact that there is a dying man lying on the counter.

"Christina, Uriah, go get me Tori's first aid kit, quickly." I say. The both dash upstairs as I open the bottle, take some of the disinfectant and dump it on my shirt.

"Tobias, Zeke, find some way to get Alaric conscious again." They look at each other and quickly go through the cabinets. I take the soaked shirt down to Alaric's stomach and dab the wound, blood turning my shirt and hands red.

Tobias and Zeke dump water all over Alaric's head as Christina and Uriah come downstairs with Tori's bag.

"You couldn't have done it a little more gently?" I hiss at Tobias and Zeke as Alaric coughs and attempts to sit up. Zeke smirks. Tobias shrugs.

"What happened?" Alaric ask weakly. "Why does my stomach hurt? Tris? Why is everyone around here? Where's your shirt? Oh, my stomach…"

"Alaric, I need you to calm down okay. Tori explain please." I say as I try to get the blood away from the wound so I can see it clearly.

As Tori explains everything to Alaric, I keep dabbing the wound, eventually clearing it enough that I can inspect it. As I though, it's not big or wide, just deep.

"Well damn!" Alaric says. I jump. "That just sucks. Oh, hey, Four, could you go into that cabinet," Alaric says, pointing. Tobias opens it, finding at least eight bottles of whiskey. He hands one to Alaric. "Thanks."

I roll my eyes. "Christina, bring that over here." I take out the stitching kit and stich Alaric's wound shut he winces every once in a while, or screams, which only makes me feel worse and worse about this.

After I'm done, I send Tobias upstairs to get me a new shirt. I allow everyone to leave- it's not like I wanted them watching me in the first place- but Caleb and Tori stay as I ask Alaric any question I can think of.

"Okay, Alaric, first and foremost, can you feel your legs?"

Alaric nods.

"And your stomach?"

"Unfortunately." He chuckles.

"Well, that's good, at least you're not paralyzed." Alaric tenses. Caleb scowls at me.

"Alright, moving on," I say. "How much pain are you in?"

"Not much."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being maximum pain."

"I'd say about… hmmm… maybe six."

"I'm gonna say eight then, speaking as you're drinking right now." Tobias comes downstairs with a shirt for me. I pull it on, handing him my original shirt. He puts it in the sink and tries to get the blood out of it.

"Okay, Alaric…um… I think you should be okay, but I'm gonna need to check your wound over the next couple of days, okay?"

"Well, as long as you can do everything in your power to keep me on my feet, that's fine." Alaric says.

I turn to Caleb. "Does the couch in the living room turn into a bed?" Caleb nods. "Zeke! Uriah!"

They walk into the kitchen in unison. "Can you guys figure out how to turn the couch into a bed?" They both nod.

"Alright, Ric, you're not gonna be able to walk upstairs for a while, so you're gonna have to sleep down here." I tell him. He groans.

"Done!" Zeke yells from the living room.

"Then both of you come here!" I yell. They both march into the room. "Caleb, help Zeke and Uriah take Alaric into the living room." Soon enough, the boys have Alaric on the couch in the living room.

I walk over to Tobias, who is still trying to get the blood off my shirt, ad wrap my arms around him. He sets the shirt down and folds his hands on top of mine.

"You were very impressive today." He tells me, turning around to face me.

"Thanks. I really don't know how I did it, though." I say.

"Well, you did really, really well, and you did it on only three hours of sleep." He says, smiling.

"Yep." I say, returning the smile. He reaches down and kisses me, but I pull back after a minute or so.

"I have to go check on Alaric." I say. He groans. "Later." I promise, walking out to check on Alaric.

**Done! I don't think I'm gonna write again until later. Anyways, I was watching an MTV interview of the Divergent set and question for all of you: Have you heard Theo James' accent!? It's so masculine and Four-like, and the two of them look great together and I think they'll make a great Fourtris adaptation. **

**C u l8er trisandtobias46**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm having a huge writer's block so if this is really short and crappy then I apologize.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

"Tris!" Christina calls from downstairs.

I groan, throwing a pillow at the door. "I'm sleeping!" I yell in response. 

"You can't be sleeping if you're yelling at me!" She yells back.

I stand, grab a robe and walk down the stairs. "What?" I ask.

"Where are your clothes?" She asks, looking at the blue lace robe I have on.

"Upstairs! Now can we get this over with so I can go back to bed?" I say.

"Um… okay. Alaric says that his stomach hurts, so I called for you."

I sigh. When I get into the living room, Alaric and Tori are lying on the couch together, their hands laced in one another. Zeke sits on the couch next to them and Uriah is lying on the floor reading a book. I'm not sure what book it is, but I'll find out soon.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asks, a smile creeping across his face.

"Asleep." I respond, which is true, even though Christina and I were yelling at each other.

"At 11 in the morning?" He asks.

I stick my tongue out at him. "What's wrong Alaric?" I ask, approaching him.

"Well, I got stabbed, for starters." He laughs, then winces. ** (Uh I'm just sitting here with large writer's block and watching Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince.)**

"Yeah, that's true." I say, laughing.

Tobias emerges in the doorway, fully dressed. "I woke up and you were gone," he says, coming up beside me. "I got worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Christina was yelling at me. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." I respond.

"Nope."

I turn my attention back to Alaric. "Alright, where exactly is your pain?" I ask.

Alaric moves his hand from Tori's and make a circle around his wound. "About right here."

"Hmmm." I say. I really don't know what I'm doing. "Alright… CALEB!" I yell. He runs into the room in about thirty seconds.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks frantically.

"Can you get the pain medicine from upstairs?" I ask. He nods, leaving the room. He emerges about five minutes later, with a bottle with pink liquid in it and a glass of water. "Thanks." I say, opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into the small cup. I hand it to Alaric. He takes it, grimacing as he swallows.

"Disgusting?" Uriah asks, taking the bottle from my hand. He dips his finger into the bottle and takes it out, sticking it into his mouth. He makes a face. "Yep, it's disgusting." We all laugh.

"I have to get dressed." I say.

"Wait, you don't have clothes on under that?!" Zeke exclaims, faking a gasp. "Four, you dirty man!"

It throw a pillow at him, my face reddening. I bolt out of the room, running upstairs. I change into a black shirt and blue jeans. Zeke and Tobias are still bickering when I get downstairs.

"I can't believe you!" Zeke.

"Well start believing!" Tobias.

A few more exchanges.

"You two are such children." Christina.

"I couldn't agree more," I say as I enter the room.

"You even more then him!" Zeke says to me.

"Well start believing!" I say, copying Tobias.

Zeke scowls at me.

"I'm going for a walk," I say, directing my words to Tobias. He stands and follows me out the back door.

**I really had no idea where I was going with this chapter, so I just ended it. C u later. I still have Divergent so I'll keep writing. **

**Luv trisandtobias46**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: READ PLEASE!

**Hi guys! I'm posting this on both of my Stories- Don't hate me though- I might not be able to update until about next week. All this week I've been trying to finish my summer assignment for school and I still aren't done- I still have to finish one book and do notes on the other one (Which I've already read twice and not even bothered to do notes). Today I will **_**try **_**as hard as I can to update, but I probably won't be able to. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment (Uggg SHOTS!) and then my baby cousin (like baby-baby, she's only like three months old) until like midnight, because my aunt and uncle are going to a football (?) game. But, to make it up to you, I suggest going to this website:**

** profiles/blog/show?id=6414657%3ABlogPost%3A198095&xgs=1&xg_source=msg_share_post**

**if you haven't seen the Allegiant book jacket yet. If you have, I still suggest looking at it for a really awesome analyzation (If that's even a word) of the book jacket.**

**Luv, trisandtobias46**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys, I am so so so sorry! I didn't have my computer when I went to New Hampshire, so I couldn't update! I'm updating right now! Both stories! **

**On another note, I have been getting some nasty comments, which I don't really like. All the positive comments, drown me with them, but the negative... let's drown them with the positive ones! I love all the happy comments! Keep e'm coming!**

**I know this is OCC, but I'm doing that for a reason. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. **

Chapter Seven

I walk out the door, still in my robe, Tobias following close behind me. I keep walking until I reach the lake.

"Wow. Zeke was really going at you today." I say to him, turning to face him.

"Yeah. But I don't care." He says, taking my face in his hands. I smile.

"I have to go get dressed." I say, trying to escape from his grasp.

"Mmhmm do you have to?" He complains, not letting go.

"Yes."

"Fine then," he says and picks me up, carrying me back into the house and up the stairs, Zeke, Uriah and Christina all staring at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Tobias put me down!" I screech, but no matter what I plead, he won't obey. We reach the room and he plops me down on the bed. "Thank you!"

"I'm doing this for your own good." He says, walking out of the room and going downstairs. I sigh. I know what he means. Teasing, and everything. I get dressed, walk downstairs, and find something I didn't expect to see.

Evelyn, along with other Factionless, hold my friends captive. Evelyn smirks at me.

"When you ran, did you really think we wouldn't be able to find you?" Evelyn snarls. My gaze drifts to the group of men holding everyone. Bud, her former boyfriend, holds Tori captive. She struggles to get loose. Caleb and Christina are held by Edward. I don't know the other soldiers whom hold the others, but when I look closer, I can see who holds a knife to Tobias' throat more clearly.

Marcus.

PAGE BREAK

Evelyn ushers me forward, a gun barrel pressed to my right shoulder. The wound blazes with pain. Tobias grabs my hand. I can feel it shaking. Marcus is pressing a gun to his back. We are the only two who went. I begged Evelyn to take me and leave everyone else, but Tobias wouldn't let me go alone. So we ended up being marched into the factionless headquarters, guns trained on both of us. Tobias runs his thumb along the back of my hand and again I feel like the girl who struggled to find Tobias the night all of this started.

Marcus shoves us into a cell in which we are supposed to stay. Evelyn tells us our trial will we be in a few hours. The cell is nice. One bed. Closed walls. No sign of any cameras. I sit down on the edge of the bed. Tobias walks over to me and takes my hand.

"It'll be okay," He says, placing his other hand on the other side of my face. "Everything will be fine. Zeke and Uriah will get us out. We'll be fine."

I remove my hand from his and look him in the eyes. "Why did you have to come?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"Tris. Did you not listen to me the last time we were in a situation like this? You die, I die too. That's what will always happen. Nothing is going to change."

I frown. "Tobias…"

He puts a finger to my lips. "Don't. Don't say anything." I lay down on the bed and he lays next to me, his thumb tracing patterns on my cheek.

We stay quiet for a while, until Tobias breaks the silence. "Tris,"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"If in fact we do make it out of here, and we do survive whatever is to come, would you… Marry me?"

I stare at him, considering my response. My heart races. My pulse quickens. Would I? I'm only 16. But then again, he's only 18. And he's asking me to marry him.

I look up at him, his eyes wide, his expression pleading.

"Yes." I say finally. His face lights up.

"Thank you," he says before he kisses me.

I hear the door open and pull away from Tobias.

Marcus walks in. "It's time."


	9. Author's Note

**Ok, so… Author's note time. **

**I really have no idea where I'm going with this story. So, if you want me to continue, give me suggestions. **

**I started Chapter 8 yesterday. Not a very good chapter. **

**However, if I do not get any suggestions, I do have a back-up story. Not only do I have A Different Call, but I have a Divergent Crossover with the following characters in it:**

Divergent: _Four and Tris_

Hunger Games: _Peeta and Katniss_

Harry Potter: _Harry and Ron _

Twilight Saga: _Bella and Jacob_

Supernatural: _Sam and Dean_

The Vampire Diaries: _Stefan and Caroline_

The Fault in our Stars: _Hazel-Grace and Gus_

The Host: _Melanie and Jared_

The Mortal Instruments: _Jace and Clary_

**So, if I don't continue, I might post that. Anyways, give me your feedback. I must now go write Chapter Four of A Different Call. **

**Love Always. **


End file.
